Fighting Against
by ForeverFlamingFire
Summary: A series of Caesar/Antony OneShots. Some will be slash, some won't.


FIGHTING AGAINST

**A/N: This is going to be a bunch of Caesar/Antony OneShots that have been collecting in my brain. Some will be slash and some will not. There's no telling & there likely won't be a slash warning at the beginning. Consider this to be your warning.**

I.

Antony was standing outside when the rain started. Rain pounded down around him. Soaking through his dark hair and red cloak in seconds. But to passersby, it seemed like Antony hardly noticed. He kept his gaze locked on the field before him. Around him, soldiers ran about with various tasks or ducked into their tents to catch a few hours of sleep. Wind whipped through his soaked hair and clothing.

"You should get inside, general," said a voice from behind him.

"I'm fine," said Antony, firmly. He didn't even bother turning around to see who was beside him. "Go back to work."

The soldier nodded to Antony before ducking into his own tent, desiring sleep more than anything at the moment. But Antony stayed outside, letting the rain pound down around him. The hill he stood on flattened out into a plain far below him. He knew as well as anyone that if one of their enemies came upon them they would have the advantage. Their enemy wouldn't stand a chance. The Roman Army would crush them before they could get their weapons out. From their present position there was no way they couldn't win.

* * *

Antony tiredly drew a hand through his dark hair. The faint light of dawn filtered down to him. He knew it had probably been a mistake to stay awake all night, but the cool air of an early morning was doing its job in waking him up.

_What was even the point of staying up all night? It's not like we're about to do anything. We're just returning to Rome. _The thought trailed through Antony's head. Almost instantly Antony shoved the thought to the back of his brain.

"Antony." Antony whirled at the soft voice behind him. "They told me you were out here."

"I just had to get away. I'm sorry I disappeared."

"Antony," Caesar placed a hand on Antony's arm. "I was told you were out here all night. Awake, I might add. Are you sure you can make it back?"

"Of course." But even as he did so, he gripped Caesar's arm in return.

Caesar gripped back. "It's going to be fine, Antony. You need to rest though. Come on. I'm not letting you do anything to get ready for our return to Rome. You are spending the time while everyone's getting ready in my tent, resting. I'll get Ventidus to pack for you."

Antony pulled his arm away from Caesar and started walking away towards the tents. "No, I have…"

Caesar grabbed Antony again, stopping him. "Antonius, you're resting," said Caesar, as Antony tried yet again to pull away. "As your friend, I'm forbidding you to help." Caesar sighed. "I know you think you're fine, but I can tell you right now that you need the rest."

Antony relaxed back into Caesar's grip. "Fine," he sighed. "I'll let Ventidus pack for me. I'll stay in your tent and rest until it's time for us to leave, but don't think for a second I won't come to your aid if you need me."

"I wouldn't dream of forcing you not do your job. I know that you don't give up this easily normally. Are you sure you're okay to ride?"

"I just need to rest until we leave."

"At least let me help you back to my tent."

* * *

Everyone was surprised when they saw Antony allowing Caesar to keep a hand on him at all times as they walked back to Caesar's tent. Just before Caesar held back the curtain of the tent for Antony, Ventidus walked by, arms full of horse blankets he'd been told to deliver to the grooms.

"Ventidus!" called Caesar, stopping the soldier.

"What is it, sir?" asked Ventidus, dropping his load of blankets and going over to the general.

"Antony, go inside, I'll be there in a minute." Antony nodded, too tired to care what Caesar was going to tell Ventidus to do. As Caesar continued speaking to Ventidus, Antony ducked inside and pulled the curtain of the tent shut. "I'm going to need you to pack for Antony, as well as for myself. I'm also going to need you to come into my tent about fifteen minutes before we leave."

"Of course, my lord," Ventidus replied. He gathered up his load of blankets again and went on towards the makeshift stables.

Caesar pulled the curtain aside and ducked inside the tent.

"I thought Ventidus was going to complain," said Antony, as Caesar came into the tent.

"Anyone can tell that you need the rest I'm about to let you have."

"Thanks for this, Caesar. I know how stubborn I can get and how stupidly I act because of it when I'm this tired. Thank-you for dealing with me."

Caesar let out a laugh, as he sat down on the bed next Antony. "I have to deal with you, Antony, because you're one of my generals, but I want to deal with you, Antony, because you're my friend. I want to have you at my side when we return to Rome. But from the way you look right now…"

"Stop it," said Antony, firmly. "I'll get some rest now, and then I'll sleep for as long as you'll let me when we get to Rome."

"All right, I'm going to trust that you know what you're doing. Just try to get some rest, okay? Ventidus will come back fifteen minutes before we leave, so you should get at least a couple hours from our remaining time here."

Antony leaned back into the blankets and pillows that were messily thrown across the bed and messily arranged across the top. Caesar rose and flicked a couple of the blankets over Antony.

"I'll be right outside if you need me."

"I'll be fine," Antony murmured tiredly before falling asleep.

"I know you will," said Caesar, before sliding out of his tent, ready for the onslaught of questions that were going to be asked because of Antony sleeping in his tent.


End file.
